


#hiding my work from my friend!!

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the old wooing through kidnapping thing, right? Iron Man and Captain America are both supervillains, for different reasons. Iron Man saves Steve (as Steve) and then starts to repeatedly save/kidnap him. Captain America saves Tony (as Tony) and then of course, kidnap/saves him. They don't know secret identities and can't seem to decide who to date. Then SHEILD tries to capture Iron Man and Captain America and try to work with the brilliant Tony Stark and take art lessons (reasons) form Steve. It's complicated. Very complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatLea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLea/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is called iron devil cause he's evil

Tony had never meant to become a super villain. He'd also never meant too kidnap the cute blonde. But, of course, he had done both. It all started when he was in Afghanistan, he had found out about Stane's under the table deals. He realized, he had _never_ wanted to make weapons. _Howard_ had made weapons, _Obie_ wanted him to make weapons. He had succumbed to the pressure, he had _killed_ people.

In that cave, Yinsen had died, because of the guns Tony made. Because of those weapons, he had been kidnapped and tortured. Millions of people were dead or injured because of Tony. In that cave, Tony had snapped. He was angry, angry at himself, angry at Obadiah and all of the other weapons manufacturers. Tony wanted to destroy Obie and obliterate all other weapons companies, then he'd join Yinsen.

Tony had built the Iron Devil suit and escaped. Slowly, he made his way back to America, it took forever. As soon as he had access to computer, he deleted all files of himself. Tony declared himself dead, it would be easier to destroy Stane that way. If he wasn't a threat. Rhodey missed him, Tony kept careful tabs on his friend, but stopped looking for him. It tore Tony apart to see all of his friends miss him so much. Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, it sucked.

Sadly, SHEILD knew he was alive. The government agents had discovered his missing files and tracked him down. Tony had paid them off with weapons to keep quiet, and SHEILD said nothing. The one thing Fury and his network didn't know, was that Tony was also Iron Devil.

Tony wasn't evil, he just wanted to get rid of corrupted companies. The first Iron Devil suit was destroyed, so he made a better one. First he would personally attack the CEOs, get them scared, then he'd blow up some of their factories. Of course, he'd had to keep a day job in order to sustain himself. Other than that, no one ever saw him. No one on the streets recognized him, Tony Stark was dead.

Then, naturally, he just had to kidnap somebody. Tony had been flying around, right after exploding a factory, when he saw a burning building. He flew down closer, he heard people screaming. 'Oh, no!' 'It's Iron Devil' 'Please don't kill us' Tony just rolled his eyes, man, civilians were stupid. He flew down to one of the windows to look in. Someone, not a fireman, was getting people out. Tony watched the blonde man pull people out of debris and point them to the door. 

The blonde looked up at the ceiling, a couple of kids were standing right under where some rubble was about to fall. Tony watched him push them out of the way, only to be buried himself. Tony watched in horror. He heard the man scream go at the people and they ran out the door. Tony watched them, following through the windows, to make sure they got out safely, then he flew back to the blonde man. 

He was still trapped, on an impulse, Tony broke the glass of the window. Hurriedly, he pulled debris off of the now unconscious man. Tony panicked, he didn't know what to do. Quickly, he scooped the man into his arms and flew back to his lair.

Yes, Tony had a lair. It was an underground bunker, basically. But Tony had spruced it up with technology. It was actually pretty cool now. Tony flew his captive back to his lair where he deposited him on the couch. Tony checked the man for any injuries, he appeared to be fine. Heart rate normal, breathing normal, and damn, he was hot. Blonde hair, muscular, really sexy guy. _Stop it Tony, he's just here to get better, then he's leaving, even if he is cute... No!! Stop it!!!!_ Tony thought.

The man woke with a start. He looked around, eyes stopping on Tony.

"You're Iron Devil." The man observed.

"Nice to meet you Captain Obvious." Tony said, the man tensed a little at the word Captain, but didn't seem fazed.

"There's a warrant out for your arrest." The man said. Tony sighed.

"And you're what? Going to put me under citizens arrest?" Tony asked sarcastically. The man glared at him.

"So, what's you're name?" Tony asked.

"Should I tell a known criminal my identity?" The man asked.

"Well, you're not clueless, I'll give you that." Tony answered.

"That means so much!" The man said, also sarcastically.

"I like you!" Tony said, smirking behind the mask.

"I wish I could say the same, but I should be going." The blond said.

"You don't know where you are." Tony said, a little flirty.

"I'm in Iron Devil's lair." The man said sassily.

"And where is that?" Tony asked.

"Where Iron Devil is." The man answered.

"Where is Iron Devil?" Tony asked, thinking he'd stumped him.

"In his lair." The blonde replied. Tony smiled behind his mask.

"You still haven't told me your name." Tony observed. 

"I don't need to tell you anything." He replied.

"Excuse me, I believe it was _me_ who saved you from that fire, and I'm kind of holding you captive." Tony said.

"My name's Steve, and why _did_ you save me? Aren't you supposed to be a villain?" The man, no, Steve asked.

"I like to switch things up, keep people on their toes." Tony replied simply. 

"Right, well I do need to leave." Steve said.

"Anything for you Stevie." Tony said, Stevie glared at him.

"Alright, but I need to blindfold you, can't have you leading people back here." Tony said. Steve rolled his eyes but complied. Besides accidentally running Steve into a pole, things went very smooth. But Tony didn't give Steve any warning before picking him by up the back of his shirt to be flown to a random street corner.

"Little warning next time?" Steve asked in annoyance.

"Next time? I don't really like commitment." Tony said. Tony could feel his glare from behind the blindfold. Tony gave him a warning when he set him down though. Tony flew off, but knew he'd be keeping tabs on the blonde man.


	2. Chapter 2

Truthfully, Steve had never meant to become a supervillian! He had woken up from the ice, with little memory of his past life. Slowly it all came back, HYDRA, Erskine all of it. HYDRA and those scientists had ruined his life!!! Taken Bucky, gotten him stuck in ice, all of it! Now he wanted to destroy all government agencies. Every. Single. One. They all deserved to die, causing wars, and doing experiments on people, it was immoral.

Now, Steve spent most of his time trying to hide and get rid of evil and corrupt governments. Of course, he had to keep a day job, he needed to support himself, didn't he? So, he picked up teaching art classes. It was a good cover for him. Especially since it didn't involve technology. Steve shuddered to himself, he didn't understand all that stuff. Steve needed to keep a low profile, people thought he had been dead for seventy years, he'd like to keep it that way and _not_ draw too much attention to himself.

Apparently he wasn't doing a good job, he'd been kidnapped by Iron Man. Naturally, as soon as he'd come back to America that had been all he heard about. Iron Devil this and Iron Devil that, it sucked. Until Steve started showing up as well. They dubbed him Captain Destroyer. It was actually a fun nickname. But hiding wasn't working.

There had been a fire in the rec center he was teaching in, he had tried to get people out, but got himself trapped. He had been saved, by a VILLIAN. But, who was Steve to judge, so was he. But Iron Devil had _flirted_ with him. That part was just to weird to get over. Even if Steve had sort of liked it.

()()()()()

A few days after his run in with Iron Devil, Steve found himself trapped on the highway. It was a bridge and it was collapsing. As soon as Steve realized what was happening, his ears picked it up before it happened, he suited up. His suit was basically black spandex, but it looked cool. At first Steve didn't see anyone in trouble, people had run off as soon as the felt the shaking.

Surveying more of the bridge, Steve saw some commotion happening. A few people were trapped in a car, the door wasn't opening. Steve began to make his way over, but was beat to it. A black haired man rushed to the car door. He started to pull on it, but couldn't get it open. Steve just stood in awe of the civilian. The man pulled out what looked like a pin and began to pick the lock. 

Quakes hit the bridge over and over. But the man stood fast and picked the lock. Finally, the door opened, the family ran out, swiftly followed by the man. But another shake made the man lose his footing and he fell, Steve watched the bridge begin to open up beneath him. As the man fell, he clinged to the bridge railing. Steve sprung into action to save the man.

Steve saw him barely holding on. Quickly as he could, Steve pulled the man up. One of the many useful feature of his outfit was a slot for gas, knock out gas. Steve pulled it out and let it go. The black haired man collapsed into his arms. Steve scooped him up, bridal style. He didn't know why he had knocked the guy out, but now he had no choice but to take him with him.

Steve, or more accurately, Captain Destroyer's lair was a building in a remote part of the woods. It had lists of all the places he wanted to kill, the people who he waned to ruin, and a GREAT coffee machine. Steve carried the man back to his lair and set him down in a chair. 

Steve walked out for a minute to get a cup of coffee and then came back. Steve felt a little like a creep, but couldn't help but stare at the man. He had long, scraggly, black hair and long dark lashes. His face was illustrated with soft, almost delicate, feature. Steve was pathetically in awe of the man.

Then, all of a sudden. The man woke with a start. It was so sudden, it startled Steve. The man looked around wildly and assessed his surroundings. His eyes landed on Steve.

"Hi." Steve said. The man said nothing, just stared at him with a little bit of a confused look. Steve nodded and looked around awkwardly.

"So, how are you?" Steve asked awkwardly.

"Really, that's what you're going with?" The man asked sarcastically.

"Well excuse me!" Steve answered.

"Your excused." The man replied.

"Someone's cocky." Steve said.

"This isn't my first rodeo." The man replied, Steve was confused for a minute-oh, he must mean being 'kidnapped'. Steve rubbed the back of his head in guilt.

"Yeah, sorry?" Steve said.

" _I_ got an apology from Captain Destroyer, somebody pinched me!" The man said rudely.

"Well no wonder you've been kidnapped before!" Steve replied haughtily. The man actually looked a little hurt at that, but quickly masked it up.

"Yeah, I should be going though, not that this hasn't been fun." The man said. For some reason Steve didn't want him to leave.

"Tell me your name first!" Steve insisted.

"Blackmail?" The man sad in mock surprise.

"I'm a criminal, what did you expect?" Steve asked.

"Touche. My name's Tony." _Tony_ replied.

"Your parents just stop at Tony?" Steve asked, he was, maybe, possibly, planning to look the man up later.

"Last names mean people can look you up." Tony replied. Wow, was this guy a mind reader?

"Well, ok, you gave me something. Put this on and I'll take you back to the city." Steve said, handing the man the blindfold.

"AHA!! So we're in the country!" Tony said. Steve shook his head, impressed at his intelligence.

"Just put the blindfold on!" Steve ordered. But the blindfold was just to make sure Tony couldn't see Steve was about to gas him again. Steve caught tony as he fell. For some reason, Steve thought the man was way too light. Not healthy enough, Steve shouldn't be worring about him, but he was.

Steve left the man on a street corner and left, knowing he would keep tabs on the man. _Tony_ , man he loved that name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have any ideas, plot ideas or how to write this better? Much appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was feeling very disgruntled at being kidnapped by Captain Destroyer. Seriously, who did he think he was? Oh, right, Tony had done the same exact thing. Wow, he was a hypocrite! He just could not seem to stop thinking about Steve. He felt kind of bad for flirting with Captain Destroyer. He'd just been caught up in the moment. It meant nothing, Tony kept apologizing to Steve in his head. Steve hadn't even known what Tony had done. And it wasn't like he had _dated_ Captain Destroyer. Well, he wasn't exactly dating Steve either. Hell, he'd only had one conversation with the guy!

Besides, right now Tony needed to focus on destroying this particular weapons factory. Right now he was hacking into the system, finding out when no one would be there. Yes, Tony was technically a villain, but he wanted to destroy weapons' companies, it'd be kind of counter productive to kill people. In minutes, he hacked the system, man these guys were idiots! There system was so weak. Tony found an open window between three and five at night. Best get a good nights sleep before blowing up a building at three in the morning.

()()()()()

Fury was getting really annoyed with Iron Devil. SHEILD had deals with many of those companies, and the 'dead' Tony Stark would only give them so many weapons. Iron Devil was giving him a bigger headache than Captain Destroyer was, destroying government agencies, really?. Fury sighed and called in Widow and Barton.

"Yes boss?" Clint asked.

"I have something to tell you." Fury began. Natasha was about to speak.

"You wouldn't know, it's not on paper files." Fury said. She shut her mouth, she wouldn't know if there wasn't solid evidence. Yes, Fury had kept them and the other agents out of the loop. He didn't want them to know any information, not yet. But he was desperate.

"Iron Devil, I'm sure you've heard of him on the news. He's a supervillian. But what the public, or you guys _don't_ know is that he targets weapons' companies. Most of these companies give us our weapons." Fury explained.

"But I thought we had a deal with Stark? He gives us weapons, we keep quiet about him being alive." Barton asked.

"We do, but that's more for advanced weapons. Not for the quantity. I mean, how many weapons can one man, genius, maybe, possibly give us?" Fury asked them. They shrugged.

"And what do you want us to do?" Natasha asked.

"Brilliant question. You're both on patrol, you see one sign of him, attack. I'd like him alive, but kill him if you must." Fury said. The pair nodded.

"What if we fail, he is kind of techy. I mean, for weapons, should we make a more advanced deal with Tony Stark?" Clint asked.

"If worst comes to worst, that's what we plan on doing." Fury said. The pair of killers nodded and left to go on patrol. Fury sighed once they left. He knew they would almost definitely fail. He just hoped Iron Devil didn't kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Any scenario ideas, much appreciated. I know this is a little short. Just bare with me. I also know I suck at beginnings, which is why ideas are GREATLY appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Honestly it all started when the two annoying people showed up. Tony had been destroying that weapons manufacturing building, and rather enjoying it when those two showed up! The best he could tell was that they were a man and a woman. But both very dangerous and annoying! The guy kept shooting arrows at him! Seriously, arrows!! Like Legolas! Who did that? Not that the girl was much better. 

She had a lot of gadgets. She would use them to jump to different buildings and occasionally jump on Tony! Her audacity stunned him! She just pounced on him at every whim! Suddenly the sky wasn't safe anymore. Apparently Legolas could fly a plane too, and he could multi task. The chick would jump on him while Katniss shot him with arrows. Most of the arrows ricocheted, bouncing off of his armor with a ping.

"Get off!" Tony said, trying to shake the girl off. She wasn't moving, obviously trying to pry away his mask.

"Your under arrest, SHEILD has a warrant." She said, Tony had no idea _how_ she was remaining so calm.

"SHEILD!? That's who? And arrest? Really, you're trying to arrest me, _in the air_?" Tony asked in minute disbelief. But it was actually kind of amusing. Until she started actually getting his mask off. His attempts to shake her off became steadily more frantic. Finally, with a pop he got her off.

Tony assumed she was just going to use one of her tools to latch onto a building. As predicted, she pulled out the grappling hook and shot it at a building. _Oh no_ Tony thought. He was a genius, the building was too far away, as soon as the grappling hook would latch on, the sudden force would be too much. The gun handle would be pulled out of her hands.

He watched in horror as the predicted scene unfolded. A piercing, terrified scream entered the cool night air as she fell. In the back of his mind, Tony heard the archer scream too.

"Nat!!!!" Was vaguely made out as Tony went into a nose dive. He wasn't really sure what he thought he was doing, but he knew he couldn't let her die. That would kind of defeat the point of not killing people.

The dark sky and city buildings flashed past his vision as he dove to save her. She was so close to the ground. Tony sped up in an attempt to catch her. After what felt like hours, Tony finally caught up with her. He grabbed her around the waist and stopped his decent. They were about three feet from smacking into the pavement. Tony could hear her frantic breathing through his mask.

Slowly he put her down on the ground, as gently as his metal arms could. She landed on her knees, obviously shaken by the near death experience.

"Natasha!!" He heard the archer say. Tony hadn't even heard him land the jet he was in. Tony hovered about four feet above the ground watching the archer run to her aid. Tony had to forcibly hold back his 'aww' that was threatening to escape. For some reason he wished Steve was here to mock him for it.

Now that they were both distracted, Tony had his window of opportunity to fly away, and he took it. After sending a blast to the weapons' building.

()()()()()

Steve just couldn't stop thinking about Tony. He felt like they had something, a, what was that called? Right _flirtationship_. And it was fun. Even if Tony didn't know who Steve was. For some reason, Steve felt guilty that he had flirted with Iron Devil too. Something just didn't feel right, even if at the same time, it did. Steve had actually been trying to find Tony.

At nights, right at the evening, when people were still out but it was dark, Steve would scour the skyline. When it was day time and he wasn't working he found himself looking for Tony.

Naturally, when Steve finally found Tony, he was ecstatic. He found Tony by complete chance. Steve was taking a walk when he saw Tony sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. Steve had gathered a lot of skills over his time in the 21st century. 

On one of his 'trips' to a government facility, Steve had grabbed a bunch of trackers that could be placed into computers or phones. Steve could track them from his computer. One of the 'skills' Steve had learned was how to pickpocket very easily. As calmly as he could, Steve walked past Tony and stole his phone. The scraggly haired man didn't even look up.

Swiftly turning a corner, Steve tool a closer look at the phone and applied the tracker. Walking back out he put the phone silently on the bench next to Tony, walking on like nothing had happened. But now, Steve could track his flirt partner, thing, person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I know it's not very good. Anyone have any ideas or constructive criticism? Love hearing them! Hopefully this will get better as it progresses!!


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was calmly strolling down the street, not even looking for trouble. When the train didn't stop, it felt like a movie cliché. Steve was new to movies, but a lot of the ones he had seen had a train that didn't stop. The train usually crashed. Wait, no, this wasn't a _train_ it was the subway. Was there even a difference? It didn't matter, the subway train thing still _wasn't stopping!!_

Swiftly, Steve donned his mask and sprinted to the subway car. His serum allowed his legs to go extremely fast. He could feel his feet rapidly slam into the pavement. He peeked into the windows as soon as he caught up with the subway car. A mop of messy black hair caught his eyes. _Holy shit_ Steve thought as he recognized the owner of the hair. _Tony!_ Steve thought. He just couldn't not be in trouble!

Disappointingly, he didn't get to stop to make sure Tony was alright. Instead, he raced to the front of the car. He still wasn't fast enough! The car would crash if it didn't slow down.

()()()()()

Tony knew when something was going wrong. He had been sitting calmly in the subway car when the driver announced they'd be stopping. Tony didn't pay any attention to that, assuming everything would be fine. But they _didn't_ stop. No, they sped onward. That wasn't right. Tony was a smart person, he knew exactly when something was going wrong.

He stood up unsteadily. He looked out the window to see a gray wall fleeing behind him. Wait a SECOND, was that- No, it couldn't be! Except it was. Captain Destroyer, right outside his window. Tony was frustrated when he felt his heart flutter. _Pipe down, you_ Tony commanded the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. They didn't listen to him.

But that wasn't important right now. Tony shook his head and raced to the front of the subway car. Everyone was on the verge of panicking, it took a lot of struggling to get through. Many people jostled him with their.... Tony shuddered, not really wanting to focus on it. He slammed his way into the drive room.

"What the Hell is going on? Why haven't we stopped?" Tony asked angrily facing the driver. The driver had greyish brown hair and beady eyes. He really didn't look like the sharpest knife in the drawer. His beady eyes glared at Tony.

"You wouldn't understand!" The driver dismissed in annoyance, returning to his frantic attempts to fix the train.

"Try me." Tony challenged.

"Fine! The Sandite isn't working and without it, the wheel slide-"

"Would be too great and we'd die from sliding off the rails. Where's the computer system?" Tony asked, The sand is activated by a button connected to the computer system.

"Right there, but don't touch it! You'd kill us all." The driver said. Having a deep respect for authority, Tony completely did not listen to the driver. Somehow, Destroyer ended up right outside the window, by some miracle he was keeping up with the train. This was good. Tony could immediately stop the train and Destroyer would help gradually slow it down. 

He hacked into the computers programming in about a minute and had access to every command written. Quickly, Tony calculated the speed of the train. He looked up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tony said. The track ended!! Plain as day, he saw the track end.

"Why did you think we were so desperate to stop?!" The idiotic driver asked sarcastically. Tony signaled Destroyer to slow the train down. The villain nodded and Tony felt the train's speed begin to go down. He recalculated the speed of the train, and, with adrenaline pounding through, him typed it in the computer as a command and pressed enter. Now when the button was pressed, the computer would start the sand as the train was going the speed necessary for the computer to stop it. 

The end of the track had crept forward. Tony took a giant leap towards the sanding button and slammed his curled fist into the button. His other hand found the break and he slammed that too. The train lurched forward and Tony couldn't stop his head from banging into the controls. He began to feel himself black out.

()()()()()

Steve had really underestimated Tony's intelligence. The man had stopped a crashing train. The driver had failed to do so! It was fair to say that Tony was incredibly intelligent and quick on his feet.

But apparently Tony couldn't stop himself from slamming his head into metal and blacking out. Steve pried open the now still subway doors and peered in. The beady eyed driver was breathing heavily. Steve calmly ignored him. He gazed upon Tony. He was lying comically unconscious on the ground. Despite his laughable position, Steve knew he was going to have a Hell of a headache when he woke up.

He stretched his arms out in order to scoop up the smaller man. Cradling Tony safely in his arms, Steve ran back to his lair. Upon arrival, Steve laid Tony on the couch. After contemplation, Steve decided _not_ to tie him up. Steve figure he could easily overpower him, despite Tony's respectable intelligence.

What did Tony think of him? Did he hate Steve? Did Tony like being saved/kidnapped? Was Tony dating someone? Steve hoped not. _Yeah Steve, cause he'd obviously want to date you! It makes perfect sense!_ Of course Tony wouldn't like Steve! The only interactions they had were when Steve kidnapped/saved Tony. Great way to pick him up!

"Mmmph." He heard Tony mumble painfully. Steve shook himself out of thought to focus on the....issue before him. Tony was probably in a lot of pain from his head injury. What do you do for head injuries? Advil? That was Steve's best guess. He dug through several of his cabinets before finding an Advil bottle and a glass of water.

"Oowww." He heard Tony moan, that made Steve speed up with the Advil. He briskly walked to the couch where Tony was sitting up. He rubbed his face in tiredness and pain.

"I save people from a train and my reward is to be kidnapped?" Tony asked sarcastically. Steve winced at the word kidnapped but the mask thankfully hid his discomfort.

"Well, hitting yourself on the head clearly hasn't made you less smart." Steve observed.

"I've always been smart, not that you'd understand what being smart is." Tony said, still rubbing his forehead in pain.

"I meant smart-aleck, genius, and if you don't want this Advil, fine!" Steve said.

"No, no, it's alright. I'll take it if you really want me to." Tony joked. Steve shook his head and handed him the pills.

"So, what's the plan this time?" Tony asked, after taking the Advil.

"What?" Steve replied in confusion.

"What activities do you have planned now? The knock out gas again, the blindfold. Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" Tony asked. He was asking nonchalantly but Steve could see through that to know Tony was generally worried for his wellbeing. Tony thought Steve was going to hurt him.

"I don't have anything planned, no." Steve replied.

"Can I go then?" Tony asked rolling his eyes. Steve knew Tony didn't like him.

"What, you don't like me?" Steve asked, feigning offense.

" _You're_ fine. It's the whole 'kidnapping' thing I'm not all that fond of." Tony answered.

"Fair enough." Steve answered.

"Is that a yes, Tony you can leave, or no?" Tony asked. Steve cocked his head.

"Nod for yes, shake your head for no, not that difficult." Tony mocked. Steve shrugged and tossed the blindfold at him.

"The sad part, I'm not surprised." Tony replied, dutifully tying the blindfold on. Steve gassed him and caught Tony up in his arms. Again, Steve left Tony at the street corner, this time, knowing he could track Tony with the previously placed phone tracker. Steve grinned to himself all the way back to his lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMY, this was to you!! Probably really bad, I wrote this at like midnight, so yeah. PLEASE, comment, criticize, suggest things, I love getting things in my inbox!!! Hope you guys liked it and i'll try to update more frequently!!!!


End file.
